Two hearts, One Love, One Destiny
by freeflowingideas
Summary: A person whose pretty much open to everyone has a diary? Aubrey can't help but read Chloe's inner thoughts.


**A person whose pretty much open to everyone has a diary? Aubrey can't help but read Chloe's inner thoughts. **

(This is my first ever published story. So sorry for the wrong grammar and everything. English is not my first language and I tried my best to make sense.)

Aubrey: hi Chlo can I borrow your anatomy book?

After several seconds her phone buzzed signaling a reply.

Chloe: sure. I think it's on my bed. And sorry for the mess you'll be seeing. You can lecture me on that later. I'm on my way home. X

Aubrey: thanks for the heads up.

Aubrey put her phone and laptop aside and walked to Chloe's room.

Being best friends for years, room privacy was not an issue for Chloe albeit Aubrey somehow was reluctant at first but there's no escaping from the redhead so after many barging she doesn't mind her creeping into her room. There's _nothing_ there to hide is it? That's why they are best friends. Right?

Aubrey sighed at the mess in front of her. She found the book she's looking for under a pink leather notebook with a cursive C in front. Curiosity filled her body as she touched the notebook to put aside. She clenched her teeth to fight the urge to open her best friend's notebook. Aubrey is not dumb. She knew what's inside this notebook but to a person like Chloe whose pretty much out there open to everyone what can she possibly write?

After seconds of debate she picked up the notebook and carefully opened on the first page. It was dated back during their first day at Barden. The day she met Chloe.

_Dear diary, _  
_It is my first day at Barden and I feel so homesick already. After I watched my parents drove away from me I never felt so alone in my life.. but things quickly changed as my roommate arrived. She seems so uptight at cocky! but if you really look in her eyes behind the passive expression, you can see the kindness and the loneliness. Well I'm lonely being away from home and people say I'm kind so we're the same! I really hope to be friends with her._

_Ps. Her name is Aubrey and she's really pretty esp her eyes. xx_

Aubrey smiled as the memories of their first meeting flashed back to her mind. She was glad she was roomed with Chloe though at first it was hard to adjust she found it hard to turned down her roommate especially if Chloe pulled out her puppy eyes. Aubrey never felt at home even on their house. Its just a house, a building, an establishment nothing more but living with Chloe was different. She has the ability to turn a square-walled dormitory into something else. Something more bearable, something that makes her feel safer and loved. After their freshman year Aubrey didn't hesitate to accept Chloe's offer to have an apartment of their own on their sophomore year and now that they are on their senior year Aubrey felt a pang of sadness whenever she thinks about graduation and moving away from Chloe, moving away from her home.

Aubrey flipped through the pages and decided to stop on the last entry. It was dated last night.

_Dear diary,_  
_I went out with some friends today. Yes, Aubrey included. I told you I would think about what's the strange feeling I've been trying so hard to figure out this last couple of weeks, well not weeks maybe months or even years. A friend don't get jealous if their friend is slow dancing with another right? Or no friend should get that lump in the throat whenever somebody makes their best friend laugh and smile? And to tell the butterflies I feel everytime she says my name. I think Im losing mind when she's not around._

_I get worried sick when she went home late without texting me. I should not be dreaming about her every night. Im not supposed to sneak at her lips when she's not looking and wondering how soft it is to kiss. Being around her makes me feel safer and loved. I'm not supposed to feel all that right?…. I think I like my best friend._

_Wait scratch that. I think I'm in love with Aubrey Posen. xx_

Aubrey was too focused on what she's reading and failed to hear the door opened and closed and the footsteps behind her.

"You're _not_ supposed to read that." Chloe choked the words out.

Aubrey turned around and saw how pale her best friend became.

"Chloe" is all she managed to say. Then she remember the butterflies Chloe said she feels whenever she said her name. That made her cringed in a good way because she feels the same just saying her best friends name. Seconds passed without a word.

"Can I have it back?" Chloe looking paler killed the silence drowning them.

"Are you ok? You look like you're gonna pass out at any second." Aubrey ask her.

Chloe sighs heavyly but didn't say anything. She's waiting for confrontation she's so afraid to have.

Aubrey cleared her throat and search for Chloe's eyes which she failed to hold. "So when are you gonna say that you like me?" Chloe open her mouth to say something but Aubrey cut her off immediately. "Wait! Scratch that. When are you gonna say you _love me_?" Her voice broke at the last two words.

Chloe gasped sharply on Aubrey's last two words. Words are jumping in her head one wrong word is enough to ruin everything she had with Aubrey.

"Are you m-mad at me?" Chloe was surprised how trembling her voice sounds.

Sweet soft laughs escaped from Aubrey's lips terrified Chloe more. Aubrey walked closer to Chloe until she's one foot away from her best friend. Chloe's head was guiltily down. She cant look at her best friend. She's waiting for what? A slapped? A push? A punch? She doesn't know what to think but when soft hand touched her cheeks gently, her world starts to revolve again. She released the breath she's holding and unexpectedly leaned on the touch.

The hand slides down to her chin and slowly turns her head directly to the owner. All she can she now is the beautiful eyes she secretly adores.

"I love you too." Aubrey smiled and continues. "What I feel is exactly the same as you feel. The only difference is that I don't have a diary to confide with." Aubrey smiled wider before closing the gap between them.


End file.
